


sharply shot with Cupid's arrow

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Homesickness, M/M, Or More Like, getting a crush, like a pinch of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He wiped the tear away and looked at Keith with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Oh. Lance had a...reallynice smile. The heat that flared up on his cheeks definitely wasn't from the scorching sun overhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a lil something to try and kick writer's block  
> kudos to anyone who gets where I based Keith's powers off of  
> enjoy!

Keith was born with a gift.

At least, that's what his family called it. A gift. A celestial present covered in wrapping paper made of time and wrapped in a pretty stardust ribbon from whatever created the universe. He was taught that it was a blessing, but not one to flaunt around without a care in the world. 

He never understood why. All he could do was reach his tiny hands through the fabric of reality and change the slightest thing, like tea to soda or a dirty dish towel to a clean one. What was so dangerous about that?

But as he grew, so did his powers. 

They became harder and harder to control. Sometimes he'd be absentmindedly reading a book only to realize that it had become a completely different one in his hands. He'd reach for something only to feel his fingertips slip into some alternate dimension. It could be pretty damn annoying sometimes.

But he couldn't just pick things out of another dimension and bring it into this one. Eventually he learned that he could change his surroundings. His tiny childhood room became so much more. It became a bit of an amusement park with a melody of laughter and the smell of cooking food on the wind. It became a satellite, quiet and weightless with nothing around him but secure metal and a blanket of stars. When Takashi went off to the Garrison, sometimes Keith would make their rooms conjoin. It became their secret way of communicating past letters. A loophole in the Garrison's 'no outside electronic devices' rule. 

Nothing was said against superpowers, so he figured it was okay. Just in case, he only did it when he knew Takashi would be alone in his room. It became routine even when Keith started living at the Garrison. They could talk for hours after curfew, a filmy screen the size of a wall seemingly the only thing separating them. One neither of them could get through, no matter what he tried.

He stopped when the Kerberos mission headed off. He didn't want to risk freaking out Matt or Mr. Holt.

When Takashi went missing, Keith desperately looked for ways to find him. A glimpse of a room, a small item, anything would've helped.

Nothing.

Nowadays, he tried not to use his powers. Takashi was used to it by now, but none of the others even knew. And he intended to keep it that way. Times like these were too important to lose himself in fantasy. Fantasies could get them all killed.

The incident with Allura's father reminded him of that firsthand.

Thankfully, not many slip-ups happened in the Castle. It was harder to reach inbetween the curtain now- probably 'cause he was in space instead of Earth. It was almost impossible to do it accidentally, and much harder to do it on purpose. It had to be something he _really_ wanted. He had to pour a lot of focus and all his concentration into pulling it off. He'd only done it a handful of times. Usually to make his room look like his shack back on Earth for a few minutes. He missed the tranquility of it sometimes.

But he was fighting to keep it- and everything and everyone else on Earth- safe. He always kept that in mind. So he kept it to a minimum as much as he possibly could.

He thought he had his powers all figured out by now. They responded to his wants and allowed him to make them a reality. That's all he thought there was to it. But he quickly learned something new about his powers one day.

They responded to the wants of others as well.

He found that little fun fact out completely by accident.

During a training session with the Gladiator, he reached for his bayard on the floor only to feel the familiar tingling sensation envelop his hand. He huffed out an annoyed breath.

"End training sequence," he said. The Gladiator stopped mid-strike, bowed it's head, and dissipated into thin air.

He felt around with his outstretched hand. Obviously this had happened for a reason. He just wanted to find out why here, why now. Especially when he hadn't wanted anything he didn't have access to.

His fingers met a cool, smooth surface. It took him a few seconds of feeling it to realize it was a bowl. He pulled it through, the white static energy around his wrist popping out of existence once his hand was back in the reality it belonged in. It always gave him goosebumps. He looked down at what was apparently so important that his powers decided he needed it right at this moment.

A freshly cooked bowl of shredded meat of some kind greeted him. Vegetables were laced inbetween the meat- he guessed it was beef, by the smell- and a small pile of white rice edged it to take up a bit of the bowl. It smelled amazing.

But why did he have it? He hadn't wanted it, so why was he able to grab i-

The answer suddenly hit him. He knew what he was holding, and who must've wanted it.

Ropa vieja. One of the dishes Lance had talked about at dinner a few hours ago. His mom made it for him when he was sad. After he'd said that, he quickly grew quiet. Dismissed himself for bed early. Hunk went after him, but the door was locked, and Lance didn't want to let him in.

Keith debated what he should do. His powers rarely allowed him to return something he'd pulled through, and to be honest, he didn't really want to return it. Lance must've wanted it pretty badly in order for Keith's powers to sense and respond to that want.

It was pretty late. Should he wait to give it to Lance? Should he just place it on the floor in front of Lance's door and hope he didn't step on it?

No, that would be stupid. It wouldn't be as good as it looked right now in a couple hours. He should just try giving it to him now. If Lance wasn't asleep.

His mind wandered as he walked down the familiar halls. He knew the route from the training room to his and back like the back of his hand. As usual, he started to overthink as he stared down at the dish.

Would Lance even like it? What if he asked where Keith got it? What could he say? Should he tell the truth? Would Lance even _believe_ the truth? He certainly wouldn't believe it if their roles were switched. What if Lance wanted him to prove it?

He stopped in his tracks when he realized he passed Lance's door.

_Dumbass._

He turned back and took the few steps over to the door to Lance's room. He hesitantly knocked once. Then tried again, a little bit stronger this time.

"What?" Came a muffled groggy voice from the other side. A pang of regret hit Keith. He'd probably been sleeping.

"Lance," he said. "It's me. I..." He glanced down at the ropa vieja, nervously licking his dry lips. "I have something for you."

Barely audible footsteps sounded from the room, and the door slid open to reveal Lance. His headphones hung around his neck, brown hair unkempt and face covered in white cream. He looked at Keith with a tired deadpan expression. His eyes were tinged with the slightest bit of pink. "What is i-" his eyes trailed down to what Keith was holding and quickly widened. "Dios mío," he heard him mutter. The wide eyes quickly looked back up at him. "Keith, where did you...? How did you...?"

Keith had done the impossible. He'd struck the infamous talkative Lance Rosales speechless and gaping like a fish. Because of his newfound confidence, he said the first answer that came to his mind.

"I'll show you tomorrow," he said with a small smile. He passed the bowl into Lance's hands. "Have a good night." He casually walked the few feet to his own room and headed in.

Only when his door shut did he realize what he'd actually said. 

He basically just promised Lance that he'd show him his powers tomorrow. He just _had_ to open his big fat mouth and talk. Out of everyone on the entire ship, he said that to _Lance._

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ He accented each one with a wrist against his forehead. Lance was probably gonna think Keith was a freak of nature, or that he cheated his way to the top back at the Garrison. Or both.

Similar worries plagued his mind as he kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed. He was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

It wasn't long enough. It felt like he'd just barely closed his eyes before hands gripping his arms shook him from his dreamless sleep. He cracked an eye open to see what he expected to- Lance with a creamless face looking at him.

"It's tomorrow, Kogane." Keith looked at the clock to see it was 6:45 am. "What the heck did you mean last night?"

Keith groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. Lance moved his own hands from where they were to rest them on the mattress a bit away from where he sat. Keith tried to think of a lie. "I... made it myself."

"Bull," Lance immediately said. "You're not that good at cooking. And even if you _were,_ nothing on the ship could've tasted like the real thing. Like what you gave me. So what did you do?" His eyes were hard, but Keith still saw a glimmer of hope in them. "Do you have some kinda stash I don't know about, or...?"

Keith couldn't help but let out a little breathy laugh at that. It was more of an exhale with a smile, but it was still enough to stop Lance's talking. "You... could say that, yeah." He shifted on the bed, moving his legs over the side and getting closer to Lance. "Wanna see?"

"Duh," Lance said. "Kinda why I'm here."

"Okay," he said, looking to Lance's expression. "I want you to focus on a place you _really_ want to see. Any place."

Lance raised a brow at that. "...Why?"

Keith huffed out a breath. "Just... trust me, okay?" He closed his eyes. "And... try not to freak out."

He reached his hands out in front of him, concentrating only on finding a snag in the fabric he could rip open for a little bit. A handhold on the ever-shifting rock wall of the universe. Everything else melted away into nothingness. There was no slight chill from his room, no sensation of sitting on his bed. Just him reaching out in the weightless void for something, anything at all.

His fingertips snagged a slight opening, popping with the strange energy he'd grown used to by now. He couldn't help but smirk.

_Found you._

He stuck his fingers into the opening, ripping it wider with very little resistance. Finally it did the rest on its own, opening itself to transform his small room into something completely different.

Sensations started to bleed in again. The sounds of waves gently rocking back and forth on the shore greeted him like an old friend, the light salty wind kissing his face. Instead of cold metal under his bare feet, he felt heated sand against his skin. He opened his eyes to his surroundings. Unsurprisingly, the visage of a beach met him, complete with folding chairs instead of his bed underneath the only two visitors. Which led him to look at Lance to judge his reaction.

Lance's eyes were wide and shining as he soaked in his surroundings. Once again, he was struck silent. Twice in only a couple of hours- that had to be some kind of record. And Lance didn't look... too freaked out about it.

"I, uhm..." Keith looked for the right words. Unfortunately the only things his powers _couldn't_ pull out of thin air. "So, yeah. This is how I did it. Kinda." He nervously strummed his fingers along the fake armrest, studying Lance's face. "What do you think?"

"This- You--" A tear escaped the confines of Lance's eye, running for freedom down along his cheek. "It's... _amazing."_ He wiped the tear away and looked at Keith with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Oh. Lance had a... _really_ nice smile. The heat that flared up on his cheeks definitely wasn't from the scorching sun overhead.

Lance leaned in closer, subconsciously pulling Keith closer until their faces were an inch apart. His heart started to run like the hounds of hell were nipping at it's metaphorical heels. The earnest way Lance looked at him was doing strange things to it.

"I..." Lance tried to speak again. He sighed and shrugged. "Ah, screw it." Lance's lips only met his for a few all-too-brief moments, but Keith's mind still zeroed in on every detail. Then Lance smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Thanks for trusting me with this. I... I really appreciate it, man."

Keith tried to brush off what happened. "No problem," he said, trying not to file away the information that Lance's lips were really soft. Keyword being 'tried'. "Just don't tell the others about it yet, okay?"

Lance nodded. "I won't." He never understood the term 'butterflies in your stomach' before he saw the soft expression Lance shot him. Now they fluttered freely. "But you should tell them sometime. Hunk and Pidge would _love_ this."

"Yeah, they probably would," he agreed, focusing on the ocean. "Though I'm not sure I'm prepared for the millions of questions they'll have."

Lance let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, you probably aren't."

He definitely hadn't been prepared for this, either.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
